At present, chargeable battery poles of electronic cigarettes not having a charging management circuit in the prior art (e.g., electronic cigarettes controlled by some microcontrollers) don't have an over-voltage charging protection function and an over-current charging protection function in a charging process. These chargeable battery poles of electronic cigarettes entirely rely on a battery charging management chip in an external charger to prevent over-voltage and over-current conditions in the charging process.
The protection method relying on an external product has defects as follows.
Defect 1: external chargers in the prior art have different charging current magnitudes; and when a low-capacity battery is charged by a high current, the longevity and performance of the battery will be affected adversely.
Defect 2: if the external charger lose efficacy, or don't have a current-limiting function or voltage-limiting function, the battery in the battery pole will be affected adversely, and will leak, burn and even explode seriously.
Defect 3: if a user uses a wrong charger, and uses the charger not having a charging management function to charge a battery pole, a burning and an exploded accident of the battery will be caused.
Therefore, there is a big security risk of the battery pole of the electronic cigarette not having a charging management function in a non-normal charging status, and the battery pole of the electronic cigarette needs to be improved.